dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Namekimanie
Hi there! Welcome to , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! KidVegeta (talk) 16:48, July 18, 2013 (UTC) WTF? WTF was that message on my talk page? Huh? Did I f**king say anything about revenge? Who dafuq do u think u are? Do you know anything about me? Or this wiki? So shut up if you don't what you're talking about. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am Arceus... The God of Pokemon!! (And McDonalds!!)']] 14:03, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Wow... a little harsh maybe. 14:05, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Great, now you delete the message you left me. For what? To show that you've done nothing wrong? Well guess what buddy, there's a history system which shows what you posted on my talk page, regardless of whether or not you deleted it ;) Yeah. So it looks like you were gonna frame me or something...? [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am Arceus... The God of Pokemon!! (And McDonalds!!)']] 14:29, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I apologise for my edit. I may have overreacted a bit.--Namekimanie (talk) 14:31, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Very well. I too am sorry for my reply. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am Arceus... The God of Pokemon!! (And McDonalds!!)']] 14:33, July 19, 2013 (UTC) P.S: My return? If you joined the wiki on July 18, how do you know about me and my return? BTW, it wasn't a return, since I've been on this wiki legally for over 2 years now :P I am talking about the "The return of the king" blog you made. It felt like a return since you haven't been too active after the ban on your other account.--Namekimanie (talk) 14:39, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Don't fit in DB universe... therefore bad? Can't believe how your ratings of my character drop just because they aren't DBZ-related, and are too OP (when the intent of the character wasn't to even fight in the first place)Geti186 (talk) 02:51, March 2, 2014 (UTC)